Strawberry Filled Day
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: The narcoleptic prince of Hyoutei dreams about unusual activities of strawberries... One-shot!


Hi Thyme here, here is another fanfic for The Prince of Tennis... My second attempt to make a cute fic for my OC's. ^.^v Akutagawa Jirou is so adorable! I don't know about you but I love his narcoleptic ways. So here he is I tried my best to put him in character. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis nor Jirou... T^T I only own the plot and Eiri :D

**Strawberry Filled Day **

"Ei-chi! Big problem! I need you to help me in my home economics class!" Reena said as she held on to Eiri's uniform cuff. Eiri looked at her and nodded her head. "Arigato Ei-chi! I knew I can count on you! I promise I'll treat you for ice cream tomorrow!" Reena grinned and hugged her friend tightly. "What is your problem anyway?" Eiri asked as they were walking to the home economics class. "You see, it's hard to explain but you'll know when we get there." Reena explained while fumbling with her thumbs.

Finally, they arrived at the said classroom. The room was filled with noise and the students were rioting. Guys were throwing flour at each other, girls were chatting about the upcoming tennis match and the teacher was not there. Eiri glared at Reena who was suddenly gone from her side. She was already up and about with the girls about the matches. "Reena, your teacher isn't here... Don't tell me..." Eiri's eyes grew big as she fought the urge to shout at her friend. "Ei-chi! Please we were going to give strawberry shortcakes to the senpai's for good luck... If we can't our club is gonna bully us! Please Ei-chi!" Reena pleaded Eiri along with the whole population of the girls in the class. "Fine, but you owe me big time! I should have been practicing my..." "Maa, Ei-chan enough with the chit-chat! Start now so you can practice after." Reena smiled. Eiri huffed and started the baking process. Sometimes, she can't understand how she can stand her friend. They were practically bipolar. She liked the silence of the afternoon while she liked the intense passion of cheering for their school's tennis club. She liked the company of no one and Reena practically begged for attention.

Eiri started off with gathering the ingredients for the shortcake; Butter, eggs, milk, sugar, flour, strawberries, water and other spices. Starting off with the batter mixture, she coached the students along as she passed by them. Setting the batter into the pan ready for baking, she worked with the icing. After an hour, they were filling the cake with strawberry jam and icing. The students were enjoying the cake decorating even Eiri was enjoying herself. Eiri was decorating her shortcake when Reena approached her. "Ei-chi that looks so good unlike mine..." Reena said with a pout. Eiri looked up to her and glanced at Reena's work. "It doesn't look that bad... Come..." Eiri pulled Reena back to her place. "You placed too many strawberries on top and your icing is way too much even for a sweet tooth." Eiri said with a smile towards Reena as she re-arranged Reena's decoration. Removing 8 strawberries and cutting down at least half off the icing around the cake. "There... It looks a lot better than mine." Eiri grinned. "Ei-chi! Arigatooooo!" Reena pulled Eiri in a bone-crushing hug. "No problem Ree-chan." Eiri patted her head. Reena was grinning at her cake and started bragging about it. "Everyone, after you finish decorating your cakes please clean up with your stations. Dry your utensils before storing them to avoid rust. That will be all hope you enjoyed making the cake." Eiri announced with a loud voice. The whole class stood up straight and said, "Ei-chi! Arigato gozaimasu!" Eiri was taken aback and just smiled at them. "I'll be going then... Thank you for the cake everyone." Eiri said as she placed her cake on a small box.

Returning to their classroom, she grabbed her violin and music sheets. "Ahh, I can't eat this in the practice rooms... I guess I should practice in the garden." She happily walked to the garden strawberry shortcake on hand. Grinning happily, she remembered the kind thank you of the class. She placed the box of cake on the nearby stone table in the garden as she busied herself with the violin.

Meanwhile, On the courts... "Kabaji, go get Jirou We're going to start practice for the regional's." Atobe said with his usual "Ore-sama voice" that made all the fan girls swoon and start cheering. "Usu." Kabaji then went on his way looking for Jirou.

So the narcoleptic tennis regular was in his dreamland once again. Sleeping under the trees away from the noisy crowd in the courts he enjoyed his so called "naps". But he was awakened by the sound of a violin playing a high note. "Strawberries..." he said as he rubbed his eyes. Akutagawa Jirou was finally awakened from his dream about strawberries diving into a pool of chocolate and strawberries dancing with whipped cream. "I have a very strong urge to eat strawberries right now... *yawns* I wonder why..." Jirou stretched out and caught a glance of a box of cake and strawberry shortcake at that. He ran to the cake. "Ahhh LUCKY!" Jirou happily said not noticing the girl beside him. "Ahem..." Eiri cleared her throat. Jirou caught off guard, back tracked landing on something soft.

"ITAI! Ahhh OMOI!" Eiri complained as she pushed Jirou who was in one of his "naps". Jirou was once again snoring away with Eiri's strawberry shortcake carefully placed on top of him. "Ahhh, Atashi no CAKE!" Eiri panicked seeing it might fall down if she pushed Jirou away. "Anou... Please wake up! Onegai! Anata wa OMOI!" Eiri flailed under Jirou who was not waking up. Eiri huffed and shouted, "Anyone, please help! There's a guy on top of me who doesn't want to wake up! Help!" Kabaji heard this and jogged to the voice and there he saw Jirou sleeping on top of a girl. Kabaji grabbed Jirou and pulled him off the girl which in turn made the cake fly into the ground. "Eeeehhh!" A shocked Jirou said. "Arigato Kabaji-kun." Eiri said as she bowed her head to Kabaji who in turn just said "Usu". Typical...

Jirou was still in mid-air with Kabaji carrying him. "Aah my CAKE!" He said as he struggled to get away from Kabaji's strong grip on his clothes. Kabaji let Jirou go and he ran to the box. "Gomenasai CAKE-kun." He said with teary eyes. "Ahem.." "Ahhh it's that voice again! " Jirou said as he pointed at Eiri. "That cake is mine." Eiri pointed out. "Is that so? Can I have it? I definitely HAVE TO HAVE IT!"Jirou exclaimed with his bed hair sticking out in every direction. Eiri laughed hard and flushed because of her indifferent behaviour. "So does that mean I can have it?" Jirou asked as he inched his face closer to hers. Eiri blushed harder and moved backwards not noticing the puddle of mud. "Ahhh! A strawberry diving into a chocolate pool!" Jirou stated. Eiri got up ashamed to death and blindly ran away. A strong gust of wind blew the music sheets of Eiri around her. Eiri caught off guard tried to get all of her things before it flies further. "A strawberry dancing with whipped cream?" Jirou said or more likely asked.

"Mouuu! Could day be anymore worse?" Eiri said silently cursing Jirou in her head not noticing the build up of tears on the corner of her eyes. After a few silent moments, Eiri started sobbing. She was dirty with mud, her sheets soiled and her cake stolen by a certain STRAWBERRY BLOND BOY. "I HATE STRAWBERRIES!" Eiri shouted.

"Anou... Daijobu desu ka?" Jirou asked Eiri as he offered his handkerchief to her. "NO! I'm not..." Eiri shouted but whispered later on feeling bad for shouting at the boy. "Thank you." She added and accepted his handkerchief. Jirou helped her up and picked up all her sheets. "Her face is still flushed." Jirou stared at Eiri. "Is there mud on my face?" Eiri asked meekly not wanting to add to her shame. "No, it's just... Umm... it's kinda hard to explain." Jirou said his face reddening. "I have heard that line twice today." Eiri thought might as well ask. "It's okay... Umm... you can have the cake for helping me and for the handkerchief..." She said. Eiri got her violin and kept it in her case and counted her sheets before placing it into her folder. "Saa... I'll be going." Eiri said as she bowed to Kabaji and Jirou.

Jirou stared once again at the retreating figure of the girl. "Strawberry short-cake." He said as he opened the box. "My dream became true..." Jirou ran after Eiri and stopped her from her tracks. "Can I know what your name is?" Jirou asked looking directly into her eyes. "Really... he knows how to make a girl blush... MOUUU!" Eiri dropped her head from her shoulders. "Tsukimori Eiri. Yoroshiku." He grinned and said "Akutagawa Jirou desu!" Eiri looked at him, bowed and left again. "Eiri-chan! Wait up! I'll help you with your things and here..." Jirou offered her his regular's jacket enough to cover the mud stains on her skirt. "Arigato!" Eiri said and wore the jacket. At least he's being a man, it is very shameful to go home with mud stains on her skirt. She beamed a smile at him and Jirou blushed. "You look good in a jacket." Eiri blushed noticing that the jacket covered her whole uniform looking like a kid in a wearing her father's clothes. "I don't!" She argued as she continued to walk towards the gate. "Ehh! You really look good in it! I'm not joking!" Jirou firmly supported his compliment. "Iyaa!" Eiri covered her face with the jacket's collar and ran away from JIrou. "Ahhh! Ei-chi! Matte yo!" Jirou liked seeing her blush. He ran after her and grabbed her waist. He placed her on his shoulder and ran towards Kabaji. "Kabaji ikkuyo! Renshu! Renshu!" Jirou said as he grinned happily. Eiri was still struggling from Jirou's grasp. The courts were getting nearer and the students started a commotion around Kabaji and Jirou.

Atobe noticed the commotion and snapped his fingers. A path was made for him and on the other side was Kabaji and a happily "AWAKE" Jirou with a "GIRL ON HIS SHOULDER". "Was the world really ending?" Atobe asked himself. Shaking the weird thoughts away and said "Jirou, practice started an hour ago where have you been?" "Akutagawa-san please let me down." Eiri said as she kept hitting Jirou's back soflty with her fists. She didn't want him to get angry but the situation is really embarrassing. "I found a strawberry diving into a pool of chocolate and a strawberry who danced with whipped cream. But the best part is that I found a strawberry short-cake." He gave Atobe the box of cake and continued to walk to the court. "Oy Jirou! Who is that?" Gakuto asked while doing bending exercises. "Oh yeah... This is my strawberry short-cake." Jirou said with a very big smile plastered on his face brimming with confidence. "Oh. That's good but you do know that is a girl right? Are you suffering from insomnia Jirou?" Gakuto asked confusion clearly shown on his face, "Yup. I know. I'll start practicing now." Jirou announced. "Ne~ Ei-chi wait for me... I'll finish practice soon kay. Just stay there... Sit... Umm you can even practice your pieces or even sleep, I always do that." Jirou grinned trying hard to keep Eiri busy enough to wait for him. "It's okay Akutagawa-kun, I'll wait for you to finish in exchange for your jacket." Eiri said fighting off a blush. "Please call me Jirou." Jirou said with a serious face. "And please wait for me because you want too and I won't accept it if you wait for me in exchange for my jacket." He added. Eiri flushed instantly losing the battle with her blush. "Why the hell was Jirou acting like this..." She pondered. "Okay I'll wait for you here J- Ji- Jirou-kun." Eiri stuttered with downcast eyes and her finger pointing on the bench.

"Yatta!" Jirou cheered and grabbed his racket. He ran towards Shishido and asked for a practice match. Shishido nodded and served a fast ball towards Jirou. Eiri huffed and tried to calm her frayed nerves. "Jirou-kun is too pushy..." she thought. She later blushed and noticed that all the students were openly gawking at her. "My peaceful days are over." Eiri told herself and noticed Jirou waving at her like a lovesick fool. She bit her lip and waved back at him. He grinned and returned ace to Shishido. "Sugoi! Jirou-kun..." Eiri thought not noticing Atobe and Oshitari beside her. "So strawberry short-cake-chan, does this mean you and Jirou are together? Because if not, you're in big trouble tomorrow." Oshitari stated. "I know." Eiri said in a defeated sigh. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I really don't know... It depends on what Jirou is thinking of..." Eiri replied.

Atobe watched Jirou's match against Shishido and he was fully awake. It was a good sight to see maybe Jirou being interested other than sleep is best for his tennis career. He drew his gaze from Jirou and looked at the girl wearing Jirou's jacket. "Strawberry short cake-chan, Ore-sama thinks you and Jirou should get together. It's good for his tennis play, Ne Kabaji?" Atobe said. "Usu." Kabaji confirmed. "Tsukimori Eiri desu, Strawberry short cake-chan janai." Eiri said. "Ahh Eiri-chan... So what do you think? Even Atobe agrees." Oshitari asked. "I really don't know. I just met him by accident because of the cake." Eiri blushed. She didn't like the feeling of being pushed by the tennis regulars. "I hope Jirou-kun finishes his game already." She sighed. "So Atobe you think this is a good idea?" Oshitari asked. "Ore-sama thinks this is a good idea," Eiri looked at the both of them with wide eyes. "Tennis freaks really do anything for tennis." She looked dejected more than ever. This day was turning out to be really exhausting. Eiri noticed the setting sun and yawned. "Ahh I'm getting sleepy." Eiri yawned and slowly rested her head on the bench seat. She instantly fell asleep.

"Atobe, I think Jirou's jacket has something to do with his narcolepsy." Oshitari pointed out. "Ore-sama thinks so too, ne Kabaji?" "Usu." Kabaji replied. "I'm tired! Good game Shishido-san!" Jirou said while wipping his sweat away with his towel. "Ei-chi I'm done let's go home." Jirou said. Eiri was soflty breathing through her slightly parted lips and the jacket covered half of her face. The red orange glow of the setting sun hit the cream-colored face of Eiri that made her glow. Eiri felt a soft brush on her cheeks. Jirou swept a stray strand of her ebony colored hair and tucked it behind her hair. She cracked an eye open and stared into a pair of beautiful maroon eyes with dark brown flecks. Eiri sat up immediately and smoothened her hair , "Ahh, Jirou-kun sorry, I fell asleep." "It's okay. Let's go home then?" Jirou asked as he offered his hand to her. Eiri laced her fingers in between his and smiled.

"So are you going to watch my practice tomorrow?" Jirou asked. "No, I can't." Eiri said. Jirou stopped dead in his tracks. "Doushite? You didn't like watching my game? I'll do better! I promise. Please watch me tomorrow." Jirou pleaded. Eiri giggled and said, "It's nothing like that. I like how you play. It's just that I have club practice too, tomorrow." Eiri stated. "Oh! Haha Gomen gomen." Jirou scratched the back of his head. They continued to walk into the sunset hand in hand. Jirou clutched her hand tighter and asked, "This means that we are dating, right?" "We'll aren't you a smooth talker aren't you?" Eiri laughed. "Well you were the one that kept me awake, you have to take responsibility." He grinned at her. "We'll it isn't my fault that I held your gaze." She argued with a blush. Jirou laughed hard at her statement. She glared at him and broke off their hands crossing hers in front of her chest. "Mou! Jirou! Daikirai!" Eiri huffed and went on walking without him. "How much confidence does he think I had to prepare just to say that! I hate him!" Eiri ranted in her mind. "Oy! Ei-chi wait for me! I'm sorry! You looked too adorable!" Jirou said as he tried to catch up to Eiri. Grabbing her hand once again and lacing it with his.

Finally they arrived in front of Eiri's house, Jirou hasn't let go off her hand. "Eiri you're not angry with me right?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Their walk certainly got silent after their quarrel. Jirou pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm really happy that I met you and I thank my dreams for showing me my destiny. So Ei-chi please don't get mad at me..." He said as he buried his face in her hair. "You smell like cake." He suddenly said breaking the heavy atmosphere. "Of course I baked shortcakes today." Eiri said as she snuggled into Jirou's chest. She was definitely getting cosy with his warm chest. "You smell like grass and sweat but I don't find it repulsive." She commented. Jirou blushed and suddenly pushed her away. "I'm sorry I wanted to go home with you as soon as possible I didn't have time to shower. I must smell bad." It was Eiri's time to laugh now. "No, you don't silly." Eiri smiled. She shrugged off his jacket and tiptoed to give a small kiss on Jirou's cheek. "Thank you for walking me home." She wrapped Jirou's jacket on his shoulder and bid him good bye and take care on the way home before she entered her house.

Eiri dashed to her room and tried to calm her thrumming heart. She ran to her window and checked if Jirou was still there. And he still was with a hand on his cheek and a blank face. She stared at him for the next five minutes until finally he moved and shouted. "SUGOI! EI-CHI! DAISUKI! SEE YOU TOMORROW! I"LL PICK YOU UP!" Eiri felt she was doused with cold freezing water but felt hot after as if she was inside an oven. "So this is how strawberry shortcakes feel when being baked." Eiri said as her cheeks were aflame.

On the way home, Jirou found out the cake he gave Atobe was baked by Eiri. "BOKU NO CAKE! KAISHITE BUCHOU!" Jirou shouted with teary eyes and made a dash to school.

In the locker room, Atobe just sneezed. "Ore-sama feels someone is talking about him. Ne, Kabaji?" "Usu" came the usual reply off Kabaji. "Atobe did you catch a cold?" Oshitari asked who had just finished showering. "No, Ore-sama did not catch a cold. Only stupid people get sick ne Kabaji?" Atobe said with his airs of superiority around him. "Usu" Oshitari could only sigh with the words of their buchou. A sudden bang of the door shocked the guys in the locker room. "Don't tell me this is an ambush because Ore-sama is not decent." Atobe said while in the shower. Oshitari face palmed. "Really this day is really absurd." Oshitari looked at the door way and saw Jirou panting heavily. "Jirou did you get dumped?" "MY SHORTCAKE!" Jirou screamed as he saw Gakuto and Wakashi eating his cake. "I thought you accompanied Eiri home already." Oshitari asked. "NO! MY SHORTCAKE! You ate it." Jirou was pounding on Wakashi and Gakuto like a baby. "Oh, Jirou. Ore-sama thought you gave me that cake? Wakashi and Gakuto were hungry Ore-sama gave it to them." Atobe said as he dressed.

"Eiri baked that cake!" Jirou pouted as they all left to go home. "Warui ne Jirou. We were really hungry but rest assured it was the best strawberry shortcake I've ever tasted!" Gakuto said with a two thumbs up he even nudged Wakashi to put his thumbs up too. Jirou only pouted more and whined, "I don't care how good it tastes it was mine!"

"I liked Jirou more when he was always sleeping." Shishido told Ootori. "Maa... don't mind it Ryo. It is fun to see our club a little bit lively. Don't you think?" Ootori said with a smile. "Well, it does make our club a little more normal isn't it Choutarou?" Shishido replied. "Saa... Minna matta ashita!" Gakuto said while waving good bye to Shishido and Ootori going to the left while Kabaji and Atobe went inside a limo. Gakuto, Wakashi and Jirou went in the same direction. "MY SHORTCAKE!" Jirou said in defeat while tearing up again. "Go to sleep Jirou... I liked it better when you did not whine." Wakashi said. "What the... Wakashi are you asking for a fight?" Jirou said in annoyance. "Oy oy that's enough you two and Jirou you can ask your girlfriend a cake tomorrow she might even bake you a better one so stop fighting like kids." The two only harrumphed at each other and went on their way. The walk was silent and heavy was the tension...

"So... Did the cake really taste very good?" Jirou asked the two with twinkling eyes. Gakuto sweat dropped and Wakashi replied, "It was." "Ahhh, what a waste but I'll taste it soon... Strawberry shortcake..." Jirou said with a mischievous grin. "Jirou go back to being sleeping beauty." Gakuto and Wakashi sighed.

-fin-

I hope you can give me constructive criticisms and the like! Hoping I met your expectations and you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Comments and Reviews onegai! ^_^

Here's a cute bunny if you do! :D

(.) (.)

( ^.^) v

C(")(")

Love, Thyme


End file.
